


Curiosity

by annabaozi



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi
Summary: New things are good things.





	Curiosity

卢克·霍布斯对戴卡徳·肖很好奇。  
这种好奇来源于生活的方方面面，千千万万个小问题就像伦敦摆脱不掉的连绵阴雨，那些雨滴和湿润气味渗透进骨子里，总让你在某一时刻想起它们。对比英国前特工的人生，美国警察的这辈子简直跟路边竖立的巨大广告牌差不多，一眼就能看见上面闪烁的勇气家庭乐观阳光之类的字样。  
但他不太会提问，戴卡徳也同样不乐于回答。英国人的过去被深埋在记忆里沉到冰山底下，过去的时光雕刻出现在的戴卡徳·肖，不同的形象捏合成一个，那些过往则被永远抛弃，正如大理石雕像没法保留每一刀留下的形象，最后世人看到的只有最后那刀的成品。  
不过霍布斯允许那些小问题不断浮出来又消失，就像水面上偶尔泛起的气泡，破裂后只剩空气。  
戴卡徳的习惯慢慢渗透到他生活中，不容拒绝地改变他某些微小的细节。比如他学会接受早餐的欧姆蛋而不是非常原生态的生鸡蛋，这件事从霍布斯学会不再嘲讽英式早餐开始（“你再说一句我就把锅扣到你头上”），比如他开始打量戴卡徳穿着三件套的背影。  
又比如现在，他百无聊赖地在客厅等待戴卡徳穿戴整齐，他们跟无名氏先生以及小无名氏有个约会。说起这个卢克忍不住想起每次面对小无名氏那群人，戴卡徳永远看起来……高高在上？像只抬起下巴眯眼看人的猫，冷冰冰地从试图摸一把的人类身边走过去。所以每次都是卢克在跟那两个美国人交流。  
虽然他揍过可怜的小无名氏，但其实比起戴卡徳，对方还是更喜欢跟他说话。  
霍布斯有点儿坐不住，他实在不是个喜欢等待的人。于是他从沙发上站起来伸了个懒腰打个哈欠，悠闲地朝戴卡徳的更衣室走。英国人居然在家里有个专门的更衣室，他在这里住到一个月才知道，还是萨曼莎告诉他的。  
更衣室的门没关，留下条不宽不窄的门缝。清晨的阳光洒在大宅光滑的地板上，霍布斯心情很好。他能接到适合自己的工作，每天的日子也不会突然就被爆炸弄得一团糟，刺激是好的，不过他还想看萨曼莎好好长大。  
他伸出一根手指顶住门，门扇悄无声息地滑开。  
戴卡徳站在里面，被满屋的黑蓝灰淹没，英国人对着镜子若有所思，衬衣衣袖还没扣上。霍布斯想大概是选择太多，所以某位在他看来精致过头的英国前特工不知道该选哪双皮鞋。  
然后他感觉自己的目光被某些东西吸引了——戴卡徳身上没穿多少东西，包括那些在内。  
两条绑带紧紧缠在英国人的大腿上，衬衫下摆还松散着，大概是戴卡徳没下定决心穿哪件。于是它们就仅仅只是绑带而已。而黑色袜子被小腿上的吊袜带拉高，绷紧在皮肤上。  
霍布斯用力深吸一口气，下意识地撑住门想安放一下没地方搁的手臂，门扇很配合地“嘭”一声响，向后滑开更多撞在墙上。  
戴卡徳回过头，抬起手整整衣领，“你等不及了？还有二十分钟才到出门时间。”英国人对他的闯入不太关心，只是投给他一个莫名其妙的眼神。  
“……有些事情我很感兴趣。”霍布斯紧握门把的手松开，把门虚掩在身后朝戴卡徳走去，来到镜子面前。他挑眉看了看镜子里的戴卡徳，对方的衬衫下摆遮住腿根，除此之外他身上就没什么能称为“衣服”的东西。  
英国人朝后退了一点，霍布斯知道他不太喜欢在床铺之外的地方跟人挨得太近，不过霍布斯不在乎。“你能出去吗？——请？”戴卡徳露出嘲讽的神情，又往后退了一点，“还是说你其实有看人换衣服的癖好？”  
霍布斯看进戴卡徳的眼睛里，那双眼睛眨了眨，睫毛颤抖了一下。霍布斯呼吸变得急促，他感觉胸膛里有种擂鼓似的巨响在血管里回荡，嘴里有种口渴的干燥，那股热流奔涌到他下腹烧得有些发痛。  
戴卡徳开始摇头，“哦，不不不，你休想，我劝你最好试都不要试。”说着他开始寻找裤子的隔间，但被霍布斯挡住了去路，于是他准备绕过身后的长桌，美国人一把拉住他手臂拽到跟前，他准确地撞到男友健硕的胸膛上。  
“……你不要得寸进尺。”  
霍布斯喘了几口气，把戴卡徳推到长桌边缘，虽然英国人的更衣室里必然有武器，但现在他哪边都够不着——戴卡徳狠狠一脚踹在他小腿上，霍布斯痛呼一声，握住英国男友的腰身和大腿把他压倒在桌面，手指不失时机地从屁股一路摸到大腿，还顺便勾了下那根色情的绑带。  
戴卡徳拼命挣扎，手臂在空中挥舞，他扳住桌子边缘试图摸到桌下粘的手枪，但那小玩意儿有意跟他作对，消失在他手指能碰到的范围之内，而他现在身上什么都没有。霍布斯爱抚着他肌肉紧绷的大腿，手掌抚摸过膝弯握住他小腿。他看不见美国人的脸，不过他猜大块头的脸上一定是毫无意外的欲望。  
“你平常都这么穿吗？在你那严严实实的三件套底下？”霍布斯打算扯下戴卡徳的内裤，遭到更加激烈的反抗。  
“这是正常的衣物配件……你这个他妈的色情狂！你就不能把你大脑里那些低俗下流的玩意儿清空一会儿吗？”戴卡徳末尾的咒骂被掩盖在伦敦口音底下，霍布斯压根没接收到。  
他当然知道这是正常的配件毕竟他不是总生活在健身房里和沙滩上，但这些东西出现在脱掉三件套的戴卡徳身上就是另一回事了。  
“哦，不，小公主，不是那么回事。”霍布斯用力捏了一下男友的大腿。  
这句话显然更加惹怒了戴卡徳，英国人双腿绕过他霍布斯脖子把他卡在了大腿中间，就像不久之前海蒂对他做的那样，很可惜戴卡徳手里没有枪，要不然这会更有威慑力一些。  
没了顶在脑门中间的枪管霍布斯显然很愉快，他握住戴卡徳大腿几乎把他整个提起来，只留下肩膀还贴在桌上，这让戴卡徳一时用不上力气攻击他，于是他顺利地扯下男友的内裤，手指不容拒绝地往穴口探去。  
光裸的臀部贴上冰凉桌面，这感觉不怎么样。戴卡徳仍然想逃走，但是该死的美国人掐着他大腿的一只手跟铁钳一样，这姿势他还没法动弹。  
“你最好放松。”霍布斯低头亲了一下戴卡徳膝弯，感觉肉穴已经开始松软，他顺势往里塞进更多手指，往更深处摸索着，听见戴卡徳猛然急促的喘息。  
其实戴卡徳倒并不反对性爱这件事本身，他只是不习惯在准备出门的一大早，被发情的美国人压在更衣室并不宽阔的长桌上，他只要翻个身就能滚下去。他的阴茎硬挺着贴在小腹上流着水，弄湿这件让他犹豫不决的白衬衫。  
以及，不管多少次（其实他们也没做太多次），霍布斯的阴茎总要让他有个适应过程。开头不留一丝缝隙的满涨并不好受，那根柱体上的青筋突突跳动着触感过于鲜明，让他腿根都忍不住颤抖起来。  
戴卡徳望向天花板，长出一口气终于放弃抵抗，随即便被猛然蔓延至全身的快感巨浪拖着沉进性爱，被操时他通常什么都不愿意想，所以他很少跟人上床，霍布斯简直是例外中的那个巨大的例外。  
“我喜欢你这些‘配件’。”霍布斯一边挺腰用力撞击他深处，一边志得意满地说。戴卡徳的腿挂在美国人肩头，霍布斯很好地利用了这一点，从臀肉到大腿再到线条优美的小腿，统统没放过摸了个遍。  
“你他妈就不能闭上嘴吗？”戴卡徳有种预感，以后他给自己固定衬衫和袜子时一定会想起今天，这简直毁了一切。  
霍布斯简直感谢这个早晨，感谢他突然来更衣室看见没穿戴完毕的戴卡徳。英国人神情迷乱地躺在桌子上被他操弄，因为不太舒适的体位和不怎么样的条件，时不时发出哭嗝一样的细小尖叫，他看见那双绿眼睛底下有一层深润的水汽。而那个肉穴正用力把他往里吸，简直让他舍不得离开。  
清晨的性爱跟晚上的不太一样，主要是这会儿他们都精力充沛准备开始新的一天，但显然这会儿旺盛的精力被挥霍在爱欲上，让性爱更有活力也更加漫长。  
戴卡徳感觉身下的桌面被两个人的体液弄得一塌糊涂，而他早就射出来把那件白衬衫弄得更脏乱，这次他大概不必犹豫直接可以把它扔掉，实际上现在他就恨不得把自己脱光，扯下这件脏乱的衣物。  
小腹深处开始抽搐，他紧紧收缩着内里，深呼吸几次，准备这次性事一结束就把霍布斯赶出去，看在萨曼莎的份儿上美国人可以睡客房到假期结束。  
然而霍布斯显然不满足于这样的体位，他随即感觉自己被抱起来离开桌面，身体因为重力往下滑——  
“哦不不不你最好别……”戴卡徳抓住霍布斯肩头，手指压在结实的肌肉上隐隐发白，他只能用力把自己挂在美国人身上，但体内的那根东西还是进到了最深处，顶住那里几乎不动，多到可怕的快感沿着脊椎带着电火花燃烧上去，让他眼前泛起一片白光，白光散去是更严重的晕眩。  
霍布斯满意地包住臀肉把戴卡徳往上托了托，手指按在那两条绑带上，感受到肌肉被它们边缘微微勒出的皮肉,温热的皮肤底下跃动着生命力。他发现戴卡徳眼睛里的水汽已经慢慢凝结起来，在眼窝边缘还未坠落。  
他抱着戴卡徳撞到墙上，不紧不慢地一下下顶弄，很快他怀里的英国人就失去所有殴打和咒骂他的力气，连嘴都无法合拢，只能紧紧抓住他好不让自己下落太多。其实这姿势对霍布斯来说也有些费力，但这会儿甬道正不断收缩挤压着他，让他恍惚着说不出任何一句话，满脑子只有情欲和性爱。  
小腹的抽搐更加剧烈，戴卡徳手指几乎陷进美国人肩膀，他扬起头露出脆弱的脖颈，一滴泪水滑下去。  
霍布斯最后往深处顶了一下，停留在那里射精，微凉的液体洒进他身体里，戴卡徳被放下来，一落地便腿软地歪倒进男朋友怀里。  
戴卡徳迷迷糊糊地想，总算是结束了。他现在脑子里什么都没有，没有任何报复的计划也忘了小无名氏，忘了今天的约会。手机铃声响起时戴卡徳才突然清醒。  
霍布斯的动作停顿了一下。“哦，我猜这是小无名氏以为我们被高科技黑帮劫走了。”然后他俯下身，“我想我们应该接一下这个电话，为了可怜的年轻人着想。”  
“哦，是的。”戴卡徳说。  
他们往客厅走，因为某种潜意识戴卡徳拒绝被霍布斯抱过去（“这样快一点，真的”），所以等他们好不容易走到沙发旁边，未接来电已经变成五个。  
霍布斯拿起锲而不舍响铃的手机，“是我，霍布斯。”  
“你们还好吧？呃，我是说，你们已经迟到二十分钟了。”小无名氏说，“一般来说你们不会迟到，而且今天伦敦不怎么堵车。”  
美国人一手拿着手机，另一只手恋恋不舍地还在抚摸戴卡徳的大腿和他的绑带，戴卡徳躺在沙发上，完全没余力躲开。  
甚至连他的眼神都没法聚焦起来威胁霍布斯。  
霍布斯露出个快乐的微笑，“我们不去了。”  
小无名氏沉默了一会儿。大约半分钟后开口道：“你们还好吗？不是因为什么高科技黑帮劫持了你们家人威胁你们吧？”  
“哦，绝对不是。”霍布斯洁白的牙齿更加闪亮，“我保证，绝对不是，我们把见面约到明天这时候。”  
那边又沉默了半分钟，给了他一个简短有力的“好”，随即挂断了电话。  
霍布斯把手机扔到一边，看着戴卡徳，那种心满意足的感觉笼罩他全身，让他感觉暖洋洋的。  
戴卡徳默许了霍布斯在自己身上到处乱摸的手，他闭上眼睛想休息一会儿。霍布斯亲了他手指一下，他微笑起来，露出两颗虎牙。  
他们都感觉这至少是个愉快的清晨。


End file.
